


Show Them What You're Made Of

by DopeSolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopeSolo/pseuds/DopeSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley finds out she's not called up to the friendly against Switzerland. Hope has her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Them What You're Made Of

                She stared at the list on her e-mail. She re-read it again, slowly this time, paying close attention to the names listed under Defenders and then, on an off chance, the names under Forwards. Nothing. What. The. Fuck.  
                Kelley slumped further into the small loveseat in the apartment, grateful that her roommates were out for the day. She tossed the phone to the empty space next to her and swallowed the bitter feeling that rose up. It was the first time in a long time that she hadn't been called up. Kelley racked her brain to her last few Sky Blue games. She'd performed incredibly well. Better than she did at the beginning of the season.  
                She understood, to a degree, that these were only friendly matches and the staff would like to get a good idea of other potential call-ups. Of course, Kelley thought ruefully, the staff probably wanted to win those matches. Switzerland was a tough opponent. The World Cup was less than a year away. Why not get the core of the team on the field together and then maybe bring on one or two future prospects? The roster changes in the national team's previous matches were all over the place - even usual placement of veteran players seemed to be thrown out the window.  
                The core of the team. Isn't that something she was part of? Didn't playing every minute of the Olympics mean anything anymore? Kelley's eyes stung with the threat of tears. She sniffed and blinked them away. What the hell had she done - or not done - to warrant staying home while her friends, her second family, were all tweeting about their excitement for the friendly - even if it would leave a select few tired for the chase of the NWSL Championship?  
                Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it. She considered leaving it face down where it was but another buzz demanded her attention. She reached for it and flipped it over. She frowned, confused, and unlocked the phone to connect the call.  
                "Hey," Kelley said, already hating how defeated she sounded out loud. "Congratulations on the call up. You'll do great out there," she forced out. Common courtesy dictated that she give credit where credit was due.  
                "It's bullshit," the voice on the other line said. "You should have been called up too."  
                "Yeah well. What am I supposed to do about it?" Kelley scoffed and played with a loose thread on the corduroy couch.  
                "You're the best Left Back we have. I don't get it," frustration coated the voice. "I'm sorry, Kell."  
                "There's nothing to be sorry about, Hope," Kelley replied, trying hard not to let her voice waiver. "Jill's the boss. She makes the calls."  
                "It's the wrong call. And if we lose I hope she realizes why."  
                "You can't lose," Kelley let a small, sad, smile take over her face. "You have to get a shutout. Beat Scurry's record. Shut everyone up once and for all."  
                Hope sighed. "Maybe I'll hold out until you're there on the field with me."  
                "Don't be silly, Hope. I'll be cheering you on from here. I'll get an entire watch party. We'll make Hope Solo shirts."  
                Hope chuckled. "I don't mean to beat a dead horse and keep bringing this up. But you know there's no one else I'd rather have on my backline than you, Kell."  
                "I'm telling Krieger," Kelley returned with a smile.  
                "I'll deny it."  
                "We'll see who she believes." An easy silence settled over the two of them. "Thanks, Hope."  
                "For what?"  
                "For calling. For still thinking I'm worth being called up. For still believing in me." A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly, relieved no one else was there to see her silently crumble.  
                "Hashtag memories," Hope replied easily and Kelley laughed.  
                "Thanks, Hope Yolo."  
                "Not a problem, O'Hara."  
                Kelley opened her mouth to end the call, even if she didn't want to. Talking to Hope, even about a sore topic like this, brought her back to when their lives were nothing but National Team soccer and tournaments and movies and talks in the hotel room. It was different then. They were on the same team. They were on the best team. And now, thousands of miles away, playing on separate teams, Kelley found herself missing Hope more than ever. She didn't want the call to end.  
                "I'm going to talk with the coaching staff. If this is some bullshit political ploy against you because Ellis wants to give someone else field time, I'm going to find out."  
                "You don't need to fight any battles for me, Hope. I appreciate it, but you need to focus on keeping that ball out of the net. I'll be fine."  
                Hope let out a grunt of sorts. It didn't mean she agreed or disagreed, but she'd take what Kelley said into consideration. At the end of the day, however, they both knew that Hope would focus on the match and only the match. She'd worry about political machinations some other time.  
                "Well. We still have a few friendlies. I'm sure we'll see you then. Then of course there's qualifying in October."  
                Kelley nodded and wiped at another tear. "Yeah. You're right. I'll see you then."  
                "Who knows," Hope started with a smirk that Kelley could hear through the line. She pictured Hope's lips quirked in that classic Solo Smirk. "Maybe you'll take Sky Blue to the playoffs and I'll get to see you even sooner."  
                "Challenge accepted, Solo," Kelley said with a genuine smile. "I'll see you on the field. Maybe I'll let you touch my gold medal."  
                "Put your money where your mouth is, O'Hara."  
                "I plan on it. Loser takes winner to dinner. Deal?"  
                "Deal. I have expensive tastes so start saving your pennies," Hope teased easily.  
                Kelley grinned. "I better let you go. You gotta rest up for your match against Switzerland. God knows you'll need all the practice you can get before we trounce you in the final."  
                Hope's laugh dissolved into a sigh - but not an unhappy one. "I'll see you soon, Kell. Take care of yourself."  
                "You too, Solo." Kelley's screen lit up as the call disconnected. She set her phone down. She'd prove, once again, that she deserved to be called up. She'd work her ass off again and make it known to everyone she was now and always would be National Team material. With Hope having her back, she couldn't fail.


End file.
